Here To Us
by Nerd98ful
Summary: The story of how Katniss is trying to live her life without being hunted by her precious memories .
1. Chapter 1

'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour'-Panem

Chapter 1 : The Unexpected

I slowly open my eyes as my mother opens up the curtains for me . What a beautiful sunny , very sunny day . I smiled as I hear Mockingjays singing outside my windows .

'Good morning mum!' I scream as I jump on my bed . My mum turn around as she hears me with her beautiful smile . How I wish to have her beautiful face .

'Don't jump on your bed honey , your father spent 5 years of his salary just to buy that bed for you . Speaking of dad he can't bring you to hunt today , he said something about expolision in the mine' said my mum as she folds my clothes into the drawer .

'Weird , how can there be an explosion . I didn't hear anything ,' I didn't . Today suppose to be my hunt day in the woods after dozens of homeworks I did last night . It was suppose to be my gift for finishing all my homeworks and chores in time . My dad usually just say he doesn't want to go to the woods honestly or he just say that he have works to do in the mine . But I know he usually goes to the Hob to earn some coins . He never say anything like explosion or unless it really did happened . But I didn't hear anything .

'Don't worry honey , you can go to the woods next time .' said my mother . But the thing is that I can only go into the woods once a week . For me , it's like a year . And if it's rain , I can't go at all . Today is a very sunny day and my dad waste the chance .

'Maybe dad's just lying ,' I say badly .

'Go and take your shower and pick up your sister from school .' My sister Prim . I love her so much . I would kill anyone who hurt her . She is the world to me besides my parents . Back then I was so jealous because she has my mother's face . A very big , green eyes , a fair skin and soft , straight blonde hair . Mine is just a black eyes with a little dark skin and a brown , braided hair . But then I learned to accept what I have .

As I shower I heard people screaming around the street . I wonder what happened . As the screaming fades away I just ignore it back to shower myself .

'I'll pick up Prim , ' I said to mum as I walk throught the kitchen towards the door .

'Be careful , be nice to your sister ,' my mum said to me .

My house is in the area called The Seam , it's basically the unofficial center of my district besides the Justice Building . I lived in District 12 . The country I lived in , Panem . Panem is divided by 13 districts and rule by the Capitol .

When I arrive at Prim's school the students already out , I tried to find Prim with these bunch of kids but I can easily spot her in the large group . A golden blonde hair when it hit the sunlight and a red bag on her shoulder .

'Katniss !' Prim run at me and she hug me . She's so cute .

'Hey , how was school today?' I ask her .

'It was interesting , we learn about numbers' she said , excitedly .

'It's called Math' I said to her . ' Come on let's go home. '

As we walk to home people screamed again and now they started to run and cry . I can't help my feeling but I'm worried . I ask Darius , a teenage kid my age who likes to play games at the Hob .

'Why are these people screaming and running ?' I ask Darius .

'There was a gas leak in the mine ! I have to go and search my father !' Darius scream at me .

Oh God Dad ! i pull Prim and run as fast as I could . I run as fast as I can to reach my house to find my mother . Prim started to cry because her hand hurt because I pulled her so hard and she worries about dad . Finally I reached home .

'Mum! Mum!' I scream but no answer , maybe my mum has gone to the mine to search my father .

'Come on Prim let's find mum!' I said to Prim . I dropped Prim's bag and carries Prim . I run as fast as I could until I reached the mine .

When I arrive at the mine entrance I was so surpriced to see many families , doctors , ambulance there . I try to find my mum but it's so hard to spot her . All I can see is people and coal dusts everywhere . My eye hurts as I walk into the large crowd .

'Mum ?' I yell . But I can see her nor hear her . The crowds are starting to push and force the guards to open the entrance but they said that it's too dangerous to go in there without mining expertise .

Suddenly there an expolision inside the mine . As people are running away and screaming at the top of their lung , coal dust started to be thick and I can't see the way . I pulled Prim, hugged her and I started running away . For a moment I seem to forget my parents and now all I can thick of is saving my sister .

As people are running , explosions came from underneath the ground . People are now literally 'flying' everywhere and hit the ground hard . Blood covers the street and explosion after explosion echoes in my ear . Prim are now crying and so am I I run as fast my legs can go. All I care about now is saving my sister . She's now maybe the only family I have .

Suddenly the ground underneath me starts to shake. I'm determine to go into the woods and just run without any barriers in front of me . There it is , the fence that separates District 12 and the woods beyond . The fence is just a stone throw away but it's too late .

The ground explode and I fall down to the ground . I accidently release Prim from my hand . As I hit the ground Prim's running towards me . My head started to blur and when Prim is running towards me , the ground underneath her explode . I pass out .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Family Comes First

I woke up about 3 days after the explosions . I'm now treated at Cornucopia Hospital , the hospital where all the technologies , doctors and nurses are all from the Capitol . I look around to all the people who are being treated . Some of them that I know of , like Darius , Jacob , a guy who works at the Justice Building for the mayor , and Gale , I knew him since last year when his family moved to District 12 to make a new life . When I sit on my bed a nurse come to me ,

'How are you feeling today ?' she asked , then she takes some document and write something about me .

'Just fine , where's my sister , OH GOD MY SISTER ! PRIM ? MOM ? DAD ?' I scream at the nurse . People starting to stare at me and the room went quiet . Even Gale , a guy who didn't even knew I'm exist stares .

'Calm down , let me get the list of names from the reception and get a doctor to treat you .' She said .

'I don't need any damn doctors I just need to know where's my family !' I shouted at the nurse . I went completely mad after that and made the nurse run and get the guards and doctors for me . The doctor shot a medicine into my arm and I passed out .

...

It must be the whole day I passed out because when I wake up , it's already midnight when I see the clock at the wall . I call the only nurse who are in the room . She must be brave to approach a mad girl who barked at the other nurse .

'Where's my family?' I ask her . She opens up the document that she hold in her hand .

'Your name please ?' She asked me .

'Everdeen , Katniss' I replied . Suddenly the nurse face went pale and she looks scared .

'I'm very sorry to tell you , but-' by the time she said this , I feel like the whole world is about to crush in the matter of seconds . I just take whatever news she will laid on me .

'-everyone in your family died in the expolision .' and I went mad . I wish that I died on that day , let me die with them , instead , the very person I sacrifise my life in order for her to live again , my sister , Prim is now dead . How can I live in this world anymore ? How could a 15 year old girl live without a family . Nobody will ever know my feeling now .

When I arrive at the morgue , the guards lead me to my family's corpses . When I see it , it breaks my heart . Prim's body is full of stiches and her head still have blood on it .

'She lived long enough to see you in the room , she says that you look pretty when you sleep , and she died that night .' the guard said . If I woke up sooner I could see her , be the last person who sits beside her , comfort her in her last moment . Then I see my mother's corpse , she looks terrible , I started to cry and made the guards closed then body in the bag because I can't stand seeing her like that .

'Your mum was brave , she went into the mine to save some of the people , including your father , but the explosion took her away . She never made it to your father .' the other guard said . I still remember the last word she said to me before I was gone to pick Prim from school that to look after Prim . I broke that promise . I'm so sorry mum .

The guards said that they never found dad . They said that my dad was caved in when the explosion happened . This breaks my heart even more , I can't see my father . The last time I saw my father is when I was going to bed , I kissed him and hugged him . I never knew that was the last time I'm going to saw him , touch him , and feel his love for me .

The funeral was the most disturbing yet the saddest part of my life . There's nobody to comfort me when they buried Prim and mum . But the slight happiness I had was all the people of District 12 came to the funeral , even Gale said sorry for me . I stayed at the cemetery longer than everyone else , I just want to be alone , away from everyone for a while .

Since I don't have any home to live in , I was given the permission to stay at the hospital while the mayor will arrange something for me . When I hear that something , I knew it will never be good for me .

One day , while I was just lying on my bed , a tall guy come to me . He is a very handsome guy , around my age , muscular and he have a bronze hair . He come and sit to the bed next to me.

'Are you Katniss Everdeen ?' he ask me .

'Yes , who are you ?' I replied . I never seen him in my life .

'Well great !' he smiled at me . 'You may not know this but I'm your cousin . Well maybe a cousin is a general word I'll just say that I'm your mother's brother's son . I'm Finnick Odair .'

Wait what just happened ? A stranger just came to me and saying that his related to me ? But then I realised that mum did say something about I have a cousin my age who lived at The Capitol .

'Well I'm Katniss Everdeen , your long lost cousin . ' I smiled and giggled a little bit . I realise that this is the first time since my family's gone I feel happy . To know that you still have a family .

'Swell . I don't mean to rush you but you're gonna move in with us and live at the Capitol . And we're going tonight . So pack your bags .' Finnick said .

'Well as you can see my house was destroyed and this is the only thing I have,' I said , showing off my shirt, my jeans and my watch .

'Oh forgot about that , I'm so sorry Katniss . So if you're ready we may catch the 4 o'clock train to Capitol .' Finnick said . Well it's 2.45 pm . I'm ready for the new life that awaits me .

Finnick check me out from the hospital and he buys me some food for snack on the train . When I'm at the Seam , I turn in all direction to see the destroyed place where once I called home . I check my watch and it's just 3 .

'Can I , if you don't mind visit my house , before I leave ?' I ask Finnick .

Finnick check his watch and he said sure . We walk the street to my house . It's so quiet that Finnick trying to make a conversation with me but I'm not in the mood .

When we reached my house , I fall to my knees and cry for what the explosion did to my house . It's so unrecognizable now . I step carefully inside . I look around where my father study his mine experiment , the kitchen where my mum cooks and bake food that no where else can be found , the room that Prim used to play with her toys and my room , where I can be found sleeping , studying or just playing around . I shed tears when I look at the debris . But then I found the drawer where my father put his belongings in there . The only thing I found in there is our family potrait when we're at the Justice Building , for the Family day picture . I will keep this thing , it's the most precious thing for me now .

'Let's go , a new world waits you Katniss , a new family , a new life .' Finnick said to me . I come back to consious and walk to the train station .

When we went into the train we sit on the chairs on the viewing compartment , and Finnick started the conversation .

'So how old are you ?' he ask . While sipping on his tea .

'15 , you ?' I ask him , while opening my bag of sandwich .

'We were born on the same year right ?' he smirked .

'Oh yeah , so I never met your parents ? What do they said about me ?' I ask , since I never knew his parent .

'When heard about the news , my father freak out , and when he knew that you're now the only one survived , he's willing to take care of you . And then he sends me to pick you .' Finnick said . He's now munching on his crackers .

'And your mother ?' I aske him since he didn't say anything about her .

'I never knew my mother . She passed away when I was born .' Finnick said , looking sad .

'I'm sorry Finnick , I didn't know,' I said .

'Never mind , I'm the only who should be sorry , you're alone . But don't worry , I'm the best cousin in the world .' he make a silly gestures . I laughed so hard people started to stare . Finnick and I filled the long hours talking to each other . We slept late that night because we had so much conversation .

'Katniss , cousin Katniss , wakey wakey !' Finnick wake me up .

'Yeah ?' I wake up , rubbing my eyes .

'We have arrived , Welcome to Capitol !' he said . I look at the window , a sight that was covered with mountains , turns into a beautiful city fill with skyscrapers , beautiful statues , and a vast blue sea .

' A new world awaits you cousin Katniss ' Finnick said .


End file.
